


A Piece of Eternity

by Lizardbeth



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saves himself a trip to hell by going on the <i>Flying Dutchman</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Eternity

Eternity on a ship collecting the souls of the dead wasn't what Dean had planned for the rest of his life. Or undeath. whatever. But it was better than eternity in hell so he teased the captain out of his moods and tried to make the best of it.

There was a smithy on board, a place Will went to be someone besides the captain, and it wasn't a place entered lightly. But Dean was curious and bored, so he cracked open the door. And couldn't look away.

The small door to the furnace was open, as Will hammered a long crooked piece of metal with a steady clang.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, careless of sparks (not that any hit him). His skin gleamed with sweat in the amber light, highlighting the lean, defined muscles of his arms and shoulders and back. Dean's eyes traced his body, licking his lips, as his groin tightened in visceral reaction.

 _Clang, clang, clang_ Each hit felt like it was going right into Dean, until he twitched each time the hammer came down. The blood was pulsing in his cock, in time to the rhythm of the blows. God, he wanted to put a hand in his fly and jerk off, but he kept his hands in fists. It hadn't been _that_ long.

Will took the thing he'd made and slid it into a bucket. Water boiled and hissed, and a great cloud of steam rose up. Will came out of the mist toward Dean. Strands of his long hair were plastered wetly on his shoulders. The pendants usually hidden under his shirt were plainly visible on his chest, as was the jagged scar on the left side, drawing Dean's gaze down. Will's pants hung low, showing the top of his hips and the smooth skin between that Dean wanted to lick. And that was either a lucky shadow or the captain was going commando...

Oh man, he shouldn't have thought that. Maybe it had been that long.

"Dean." He wasn't surprised, and Dean figured the ship had ratted him out.

That wasn't all the ship had told him either apparently. Will's gaze slid down his body with a tangible heat, right to the front of his pants. He didn't miss the bulge. The eyes snapped back up and Dean had to shrug. "You're hot, man. Can't help it."

"You're ... not bad yourself," Will said slowly. Behind Dean the door closed, all on its own, and Dean shivered at the reminder that the Captain wasn't exactly human anymore.

But the coffee brown eyes were human, and his mouth on Dean's was human. Running his tongue across that vicious scar made him shudder and clutch at Dean's shoulders, like a human.

Dean's only hesitation was when he couldn't feel a pulse when he was kissing Will's neck. He put his ear to Will's chest and there was no sound.

Will drew his head away. "It's not there," he whispered. "It's hidden elsewhere, so no one can take over."

No heart beat, no blood movement, did that mean...? "Can you still -- " Will took his his hand and moved it down his belly to where he was definitely going commando, and the lack of a heart in his chest didn't seem to be a problem, at all. "Oh yeah, you can," Dean grasped him through the thin fabric, wringing a groan out of him. He didn't know how it worked, but he didn't care, as long as it did.

He watched Will's face as he massaged his cock, smirking at the way his neck muscles tightened around another groan and his eyes shut tight.

"I knew you would be trouble," Will panted as he pulled Dean's shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.

"You like trouble." Dean opened Will's pants and pulled his hips close, rubbing into his heat. The damp air and sweat made them slippery enough, chests and cocks sliding together, their pendants tangling together.

"Always," Will agreed in a voice that choked off into a gasp. "This is maddening."

Taking their erections in one hand, Will squeezed and stroked with strong fingers and hard callouses. Dean couldn't hold on. "Will..."

Heat jolted through him, and he came all over them both. When the haze cleared, he realized Will was jacking himself. He pushed Will's hand away. Dean teased him and soon the mighty, immortal captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was shaking and pleading with him to finish him off.

After, Dean looked at the mess they'd made and raised his brows. "You got a shower in here?"

"Sure." Will grinned.

Water fell from nowhere, a warm tropical rain drenching them. Dean sputtered, and Will laughed in delight.


End file.
